Bridget Jones: What if
by oldsoul01
Summary: What would have happened if Mark hadn't walked off after the fight? Will he and Bridget get together at last? My first fic, reviewers please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

just an experiment...this story has been in my head for months, this is just my way of getting it out.

(I do not own anything, Helen Fielding owns all of it...as she is God)

This story asks the question "what would have happened is Mark hadn't walked off after the fight in the first film...will things work our for Mark and Bridget?

Chapter one

"New beginnings"

10:30PM

God...I didn't think I had it in me to hit him again. But that last comment...arrgh I couldn't let him get away with it. I don't feel guilty. No, not for a second, that bastard deserved every punch I threw at him. At first it was about Bridget, but then as we continued to fight, past pain came flooding back. And then he was lying on the damp pavement, still with his sinister mouth hanging open.

Bridget walked over to Daniel and knelt down to him. "Daniel...wake up." she said.

I stood there breathing heavily watching them. She lightly shook him and his eyes flew open. "Daniel, I think it would be best if you went home." She started solemnly. Daniel was a little shocked, he looked from me to her and started to stutter. "B-But Jones, I want you...I came here to tell you that I need you...don't let it end like this." His voice became quieter as he realised that I could hear his...um.._heartfelt_ plea. I didn't catch anything from their whispered tones. Bridget didn't say much else but left Daniel looking stunned. Serves him right for having so much arrogant confidence, thinking that she would crawl back to him again. She helped Daniel up and asked Tom for his mobile. A taxi was called and Daniel was driven home. As it drove off Bridget stared after it. Then as soon as it was out of sight she turned to me. "Wait here." her tone was almost cold, I was confused...to be honest I thought that she was going to tell me off or something. She passed me and walked over to her friends. They talked in hushed tones as I stood there feeling a little guilty for my behaviour a while ago. Then they said their goodbyes and started to walk down the street, leaving Bridget at the door of her building. She stood there and motioned me to come over.

I limped to her door and followed her up the stairs and walked into her flat. "

11:02PM

"Sit down" she said with the same tone as before. I did as she said without a wor. She grabbed something from the bathroom. It was a first aid kit. She pulled up a chair in front of me and shook her head. "I should be angry at you, well I am a bit, a little more at Daniel, no actually I'm angry at both of you the same." She said looking a little flustered. Thank God, she was back to her old self, rambling on like a mad woman, (a very attractive mad woman) just like she had at that awful bloody turkey curry buffet. I tried to supress a smile. "Here I was thinking that you were different and noble and all that, but you're just the same as everyone else...you both fought the most _un_heroic, poncey, bloody girlish fight of all time...like children!" she continued to ramble. In all this time I still had not said a word for fear of making it worse. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, she looked at my face and leaned closer. "Look now you're hurt and over what!" This was the most responsible I had ever seen her. She opened the box and took some cloth and antiseptic ointment. "Here, you're all scratched." She lightly brushed the cuts on my face. Her face was quite close as I watched her gently brush my um..._battle wounds_. "Thankyou." I said finally. "You're being very kind." I finished. "It's nothing." She whispered. Though I felt like a little boy being looked after by the school nurse, I must say I was in heaven at that moment. "There." She said again. She was just about to close the box when she saw the blood stain on my shirt. "You've got cuts on your chest too." She stammered and blushed a little. "Um...t-take of your shirt for a minute so I can check for glass." I went a little red and started to unbutton my shirt awkwardly. She tried to look away but was unsuccessful. "Oh God, you've got glass stuck in you!" She said with a gasp. She grabbed the cloth and said. "I'm sorry if this hurts, but I have to get them out." She lightly picked out a few pieces. I winced, it stung like all hell but I didn't care. Bridget Jones was taking care of me. That's all that mattered. I wished that I had seen her kind and warm heart when I first met her. I caught her taking a good look at my bare chest a fair bit. Then she said "Finished." and closed the box. "I'm sorry I upset you, but I'm not sorry about Daniel...that anger was building up for so long and I had to let it out." I said. "I understand." she said softly. "After all he's hurt me too." She looked into my eyes and smiled. "But what did he do to you?" She asked curiously. "Well...to put it simply, he slept with my wife 2 weeks after we were married." She looked absolutely stunned. Her mouth was left hanging open in astonishment. "He, _he_ slept with _your _wife?" she managed to say. "Yes, what's the matter?" I asked. A flash of realisation came over her face. "I-It's just that, he told me it was the other way round...oh Jesus!" She covered her face with her hand. "I've been a complete and utter bitch...I'm so sorry." Suddenly everything clicked, all the things she said at the tarts and vicars, ignoring me at Havishad House that weekend, although I had been less them nice to her at the Turkey Curry buffet. That prick had been telling filthy lies about me. "It's alright, it's all behind us now." I said reassuringly. "Wow, I was completely stupid, and to think I almost fell for it again, oh god you must think I'm a complete idiot." She said shaking her head.

No, I'm afraid I don't actually." I said. "I don't think that at all, I think you are a very intelligent person, and you don't know it...and you seem to be...incidentally...perfect." I felt like kicking myself as soon as I'd said it. I'd gone too far. What does she think of me? She stared at me with her "bunny in the headlights" expression. Tears started to form in her eyes. She leaned forward and without warning kissed me gently. "This is fabulous!" I thought to myself. As we came apart she kept her eyes closed smiling. I looked into her eyes as they fluttered open. "Sorry." She whispered. "I don't know what came ov..." she started to say. "Don't apologise." I said, my heart still pounding heavily. "I really like you Mark, and I'm really sorry for all the things I said but I really, really like you and I was just...wondering if, you felt the same." she said softly trying not to look up at me. "Bridget." I said taking her hands. "I have always liked you, ever since your dreadful speech and the book launch, it's just, I was scared of my feelings..I-I didn't want to be hurt again." I confessed. "Actually, for several months now. I've thought of no one but you."

TO BE CONTINUED...

IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND WOULD LIKE IT TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Helen Fielding.

This is a continuation of the last story, only this time it's in Bridget's POV. The next chapter will definitely be in Marks POV again.

NOTES: Bridget's POV entry has the traditional diary layout, dates etc, but Mark's isn't.

And by the way thank-you so much for all your lovely reviews.

Thanks especially to Heather Anne (for the guidance and encouragement) cheers!

Chapter 2: Startling revelations

November 10th

_9st 3, alcohol units 6, cigarettes 19, calories 3,010, birthdays 1, fights witnessed 1, startling revelations 1 (v.v. strange)_

Think am in strange tospy turvy dream world. Did he just say he's liked me for several months, had to check if was hallucinating.

"I-I...sorry, what did you just say?" I stammered.

Mark shifted forward in his seat towards me tightening his grip on my hands.

"You have been all I've thought about...for several months." He said again gently.

I was a little stunned, I mean I knew he must have _liked _me because of the looks he was giving me at the dinner table tonight, but I had no idea that he _really_ liked me.

"Really?" I managed weakly to say.

"Yes...you look like you find it hard to believe." Mark replied with a low chuckle and a quizzical look on his face.

"No, it's just that...well we haven't always been good friends, and I wasn't really all that nice to you...and Natasha isn't she your girlfriend?" I asked.

"It isn't an official arrangement, we're just work colleagues...and I've tried to make her see that is all she is to me, all she ever will be." He said quite tenderly.

"Actually," He began sheepishly. "I ended _whatever_ I had with her today after the interview was over, not that I was being overly confident, or completely certain that you would feel the same...but I knew I had to try." He confessed blushing a little. "But I didn't mean to invade your birthday dinner and fight with Daniel the way I did."

"You can _invade _all you like." I thought to myself wickedly.

"You weren't invading anything, and don't be sorry...but yes, tonight was quite eventful, this is a birthday that I won't forget in a long time." I said. "But it was a bit funny seeing you fight like that, it's a pity there wasn't some kind of oil involved." I said my mind reeling with possibilities. He had a flirtatious twinkle in his eye Mmmm...God he's sexy.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I beat him senseless." He said with a grin.

"Hey don't get too cocky!" I said poking him in the arm.

He became serious. He moved closer to me and began to lightly brush his hand across my face. Then he moved in for a nice snog.

He moved to wrap his arms around me. He had his shirt half on, I could feel his warm skin embracing me. He was so warm and cuddly and the scent of him was so comforting. Although is v.v. bad to think of someone else while in arms of lovely warm man but his cuddles got me thinking about Daniel and how different each man made me feel. Not that I didn't love being with Daniel at the time, now that I remember it his "hugs" weren't quite the same as Mark's. They were slightly hollow and empty, but Mark's were warm and inviting making me feel like nothing could hurt me.

"Ouch." Mark said as he hugged tighter. I pulled away from him to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" I said in alarm.

"Oh nothing, it's just my scratches are still hurting a bit." Mark said prodding at his chest wincing a bit as he touched them.

"Here." I said without thinking and kissed his chest lightly. "Feel better?" I whispered.

"You have no idea." He said looking a little touched at my small display of affection.

He moved closer again for another snog, this one more passionate.

His lips pressed a little harder against mine and then began to move to my face, then to my neck.

I closed my eyes and felt against my skin as he softly kissed my neck. I could feel his heart pound against mine as we hugged.

He started to rub the skin of my back under my top as I ran my hands through his dark wavy hair.

When we came apart Mark had his eyes closed with his lips curved in a faint smile.

"Bridget I..." He began a little breathlessly.

I awaited the rest of the sentence.

His eyes suddenly fluttered open. He looked nervous as if he didn't know what to say.

"H-Have waited to do this for so long." He said with what I suspected as a sigh of relief.

Hmmm...

"Me too." I said touching his face with my hand. He closed his eyes and smiled with contentment.

He took my hand and lightly stroked my knuckles.

Was so happy at that moment.

Am so glad Mark and Daniel fought like a pack of idiots tonight, otherwise would never have got to talk to Mark alone, or see his sexy chest Hurrah! (It was fun to look after him like that.)

Or find out what a lying prick Daniel _really _was. And most of all, I would never have gotten to find out what sweetness was hiding under all that aloofness.

We talked quietly for the rest of the night cuddling and sharing lovely kisses until we moved our little cuddling and kissing session to the bedroom...

TO BE CONTINUED

THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY please review.

I am deciding to do the next entry in Mark's Pov.

If you are interested in seeing how "the morning after" is in Mark's POV please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Helen Fielding owns all characters etc.

Mark's POV

Chapter 3: Angel of the Morning

November 11th

8:47AM

Wow.

Woke up this morning to beautiful woman staring at me.

My eyes opened groggily and there she was propped up on her elbow, gazing at me with a sleepy smile on her face.

It was a beautiful way to wake up but it startled me a little.

"Good Morning." She whispered.

"Good Morning." I replied sleepily.

"Bridget, why are you staring at me?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Mmmm?" She said still in a trance-like state.

"Doesn't matter." I whispered.

I couldn't believe what happened the night before, after months of pining over her like a lovesick puppy...she was mine.

"Lay down." I said softly.

She rested her head on my pillow and lightly caressed my face with her hand.

She was so gentle, last night she looked after me with such care...even though I had acted like a complete clod.

"Did you have a good Birthday?" I asked.

"I think it was the best birthday that I have ever had." She said gently.

I couldn't resist. I leaned over and kissed her. At first it was gentle, then it became more passionate.

As we broke away Bridget said. "Oh...Mr Darcy you are quite the beast." She said biting her lip with a very flirty twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, you'd best be careful...this beast has teeth." I replied.

She laughed cheekily as I leaned over and began to very lightly bite her neck.

"You're not a beast, your a vampire." She said continuing to laugh.

"Yes, my name is Count Darcy and I bite the necks of attractive young virgins." I replied laughing.

"Well Count Darcy, the last time I checked I was not a virgin." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh well." I said. "I will just have to settle for you." I rolled over pinning down her arms and proceeded to bite her neck. She rolled on top of me and kissed me nearly senseless. "Oh Bridget...I..." I began.

She stopped and looked at me.

I panicked. I did it again. I desperately wanted to tell her how much I loved her. I almost did last night too...but I stopped myself.

It might be too soon, she might think I'm too much of a softie.

No...leave it...just at least until I've been going out with her for more than one day!

I stopped the silence by kissing her again and rolling on top of her.

I began to leave kisses all over her neck and throat.

"Oh Mark..." She murmured, breathing heavily.

And let's just say we were both very busy after that.

9:00AM

Hated leaving Bridget like that. But I had a very important meeting at the office at 9. Plus I had to pop by my house and change my clothes, as they were a little ripped and bloody after Mine and Daniel's battle. Not to say that she wasn't more important...still duty calls.

After our little lie in this morning, we went into the kitchen and had some coffee.

She sat at the table across from me.

"It's a shame you have to go...I'll be here...by myself...alone." Bridget said fluttering her eyelashes sweetly.

"Don't do that, you know I would love to stay here with you...but I can't get out of this meeting." I sighed.

She walked slowly towards me with her eyes low, like a little puppy dog.

"Don't you have to go to work?" I asked.

"No, Richard is being strangely kind after my fantastic interview yesterday, he gave me the day off." She replied.

"Please." She said lightly stroking my shoulder with the tip of her finger.

She looked so adorable.

She sat on my lap facing me and began to kiss and nibble my earlobes.

I was on the verge of losing control.

"Bridget." I managed weakly.

"Don't make this harder." I whispered.

"Alright, just promise me that you will hurry straight back after work...maybe we can go out for dinner tonight." She said playing with my hair.

"I Promise." I said softly.

5 minutes later I walked to the front door. "Have a good day." she said sweetly.

Left with a very memorable goodbye kiss.

Now I was in the meeting, thinking about last night.

She was fantastic, she _is _fantastic.

So funny, so beautiful, gentle and adorable.

A funny, beautiful, gentle, adorable mess of a woman...and I don't think I'd like to have it any other way. In the 20 or so hours I had spent with Bridget, I was smiling and laughing...things that I hadn't done in a long time. I am almost whole again. I was the old Mark Darcy last night and this morning.

Not the Mark Darcy that I became after the divorce. My mind was absolutely racing with new thoughts and feelings, it was almost too much. There is so much I want to tell her, what she means to me, how I feel about her... but again it's too soon, I don't want to scare her off.

I sound like a bloody dizzy teenager gushing about my first crush. Christ what has this woman done to me? Arrgh! Stop! I need to concentrate on work. Work. Something that I used to use to fill up the emptiness, so I wouldn't have to go home so much, sitting in my house...alone...with a book wondering if I was going to be this way forever and...

"Mark, what do you think?" A voice asked at the head of the table.

"Umm..." Shit I'll have to pretend I care about whatever they are talking about.

5:00PM

Cannot believe it.

I've been offered a job. As a senior partner at Abbott and Abbott in New York. Have got so much to think about.

Called Bridget to tell her I was on my way.

"Mother...I've already told you I can't go to dinner with you and Julio tonight! I already have plans! And for the last time...I don't want to hear about your sexlife!" She said as she answered the phone.

"Bridget? Hello?" I asked highly amused.

"Oh...sorry I thought it was Mum." She said with a touch of embarassment in her voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way over to your flat." I said.

"Great." she replied still sounding a bit embarassed.

"So I take it we're still on for dinner tonight then?" I asked.

"Yes of course, so I'll see you in a few minutes then?" She replied.

"Alright, see you then." I said hanging up.

Even having a 30 second conversation with her, my heart is pounding out of my chest. But I must keep my composure...I'm very good at that.

Arrived at her flat.

Opened door to find darkness. I walked around for a bit.

"Bridget? Where are you?" I called softly.

Suddently I felt hands covering my eyes from behind. "Guess who?" Bridget asked playfully.

"Hmm let me see...Dame Edna?" I asked playing along.

Ooh a game...lovely!

"Noooo...have another guess." She said again.

"Una Alconbury?" I asked again.

"How about...a very naughty girl who is about to be punnished severely." I said taking her hands from my eyes and turning around. I put my arms around her waist and hers went around my neck. "I've missed you." She said pouting. "I've had to put up with Mum ringing me all day, filling me in with graphic details of what goes on between her and Julio." She said making a face.

"Hmm...sounds like a productive day." I said sighing.

"You're tired, you've had a long day, come here." She said beckoning me to the sofa.

I sat down and she sat next to me.

We had a nice little cuddle then she began to kiss my neck softly.

"I missed you too." I said weakly.

She looked up into my eyes and we just sat there for a few minutes. Just gazing.

Bloody hell! This is becoming harder not to tell her all these feelings...Just a few more days.

Just remembered about the job. Shit! No wait. I have already made up my mind. There is something or _someone_ more important for me here in England. I can't go. Or would she come with me?

Oh I am so confused. Oh well, for now I will just think about being happy. That is the important thing.

To Be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Helen Fielding owns the world and all the fanfiction. There! Happy!

Continuation of last chapter, this time in Bridget's POV...you know the drill.

note:Yes I realize that 'Julio' was a character from the book, and not the movie...but who cares, Julio sounds better.

Meh.

November 11th

_9st 4, alcohol units 2, cigarettes 6, calories 2,987, Boyfriends 1, shags 4 Hurrah!_

9:20AM

Have had the best two days ever! Mark Darcy is as perfect as can be, and he is mine. I think am going to burst with happiness. "My Boyfriend, Mark Darcy." Even the sound of it is lovely.

"I'm sorry, have you met MY BOYFRIEND, Mark Darcy...top human rights barrister, very attractive and very rich!"

Shit, am beginning to sound like Mum! Think I am in love with Mark Darcy. It's hard to believe that not long ago I couldn't stand him.

I must have been an idiot not to know what all those looks and stares from him meant, maybe because I thought that it was out of his character to like me, someone who and I quote "Smokes like a chimney, drinks like a fish and dresses like her mother." But who cares! Am so happy!

Last night's shags were unbelievable, had no idea there was a tiger hiding behind all that haughty aloofness.

10:47AM

Phone, was mum. "Hello Darling Guess what? Julio and I are going out for dinner tonight and I was wondering if you could come, for a sort of late Birthday dinner." She said.

"Mother I already..." I started.

"But I also rang to talk darling, we couldn't continue our little conversation last night because of your party." She said with a touch of desperation in her voice.

"Ah yes." I thought. That conversation. "...I was just dozing off, when I felt this huge..."

Ugh! This conversation was about to get ugly, I could feel it.

She had started. This went on for a full 15 minutes, until I could take no more.

"Mum." I said abruptly. "I have to go, talk to you later." I know that she is my mother and that she sounds desperate...but there is only so much a daughter can take.

11:30AM

Phone rang again. Reluctantly went to pick it up thinking it was Mum again, then lunged at it when remembered that it might be Mark. Was Shazzer. "So how did things go after we left last night? Did you knock his block off?" She asked excitedly.

"It went...fine." I replied with a sigh of contentment having lovely flashbacks, wonder if she could hear me smiling over the phone.

"Fine? Come on Bridge we need fucking details here!" Shazzer said sounding anxious. Honestly, sometimes think friends have no life, that they need to hear about every tiny detail of mine.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jude's here too...so come on out with it!" She said.

Finally burst, and told her whole story not leaving out anything.

"Oh my God! So Daniel made up everything? Oh that fucking bastard!" Shazzer exclaimed.

"Yep, so I was being a bitch to Mark for no good reason, oh well...besides the fact that he slagged me off at the Turkey Curry buffet, but that doesn't matter." I said.

"Then I suppose you didn't need to knock his block off after all." Said Jude finally.

"Yeah 'The fight', although really fucking childish...was also bloody good fun to watch, though I think Tom enjoyed it more than anyone!" Shazzer said laughing heartily.

"For all the wrong reasons!" I said giggling.

"So...what was he like...hmm?" Asked Jude curiously. "Bloody fantastic. I just had no idea." I said trying to find the words.

"It's always the quiet ones." Shazzer said.

We discussed the issue quite thoroughly, although was a little ashamed about dissecting and analyzing Mark so much to friends. But couldn't help it and besides cannot turn back on Urban family and become a 'Smug Going Out With Someone'.

5:00PM

Mark just rang. Was a bit embarrassing as thought it was Mother and said that I didn't want to hear about her sex life. Although he seemed amused. He rang to say he was on his way over. Hung up phone and sat down on sofa, my heart still racing after talking to him. No one else had made me feel this way before. After recovering composure straightened up flat a bit, as still hadn't cleaned up wine bottles, plates etc from last night.

5:20PM

Mark came to my flat after he finished work looking dashing as always. Decided to play a sexy little game of "Guess Who?" in the front room. He thought it was highly amusing of course. This 'Fun' side of Mark Darcy is great, hopefully he will show it more often.

We then snuggled on the sofa for a while. Just cuddling and gazing into each other's eyes. Mmmm. He looked very tired and worn out.

"Are you sure you still want to go out for dinner tonight?" I asked stroking his cheek softly.

"Why, don't you feel like going?" He asked yawning.

"No, I do...but you look really tired and you've had a long day, are you sure you don't just want to get take-away?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine...I promised you dinner out tonight and I intend to keep my word." He whispered softly kissing my forehead.

"Alright...if you're sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, we're going out for dinner...on our...first date." He finished a little sheepishly.

"Oh right, you could probably count last night as a first date...though I suppose not all first dates are as eventful as that, what with the girly fighting, people flying through windows and..."

"Yes, yes the guilt trip only lasts for so long, I'm sorry about wrecking your birthday...but as I recall, last night I did make it up to you." He said with a rather cheeky look on his face.

"You can make it up to me again now if you'd like." I said being equally cheeky. "Alright then, if I must." He said. We rolled around the sofa for a while, he is very naughty boy. Mmmm mmph V.G!

9:30PM

After a lovely shag on the couch...and rug...and kitchen floor, We both freshened up and got ready to go out.

We had lovely dinner full of laughing and talking. Mostly due to the wine, but I was feeling drunk on love.

So our first date went quite well. He told me more about himself, and about his relationship with Daniel and the incident with his wife, although he quickly changed the subject. It was only last Christmas and I don't doubt that it still hurt him. Also told him more about Me and my life.

After dinner, we got cab back to flat. Unfortunately didn't make it to bedroom in time so the carpet in the front room seemed the best place.

10:05PM

Afterwards Mark picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He laid down next to me planting soft little, loving kisses on my neck and shoulders. I wrapped my arms around him, wishing that I could stop time and stay here, all warm and safe forever.

He suddenly looked straight into my eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and just continued to look lovingly at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind.

"Were you going to say something?" I whispered. He looked like he was struggling to say something. He closed his eyes and said finally.

"Bridget...I...I..." He began weakly.

"Yeeeeesss?" I asked curiously.

"I...I've been offered a job, in New York at the firm of Abbott and Abbott, and I was...well...I..." He stuttered on.

"I was wondering, and I know that this is VERY soon, but I was wondering that if I accept this offer, well...would you come with me?"

_To Be continued..._

_Review please but remember...constructive criticism!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Helen Fielding owns Bridget Jones, but this story is mine.

Continuation of the last installment, took me a while but holidays proving actually busy for once. This chapter's a little longer than the last few, but I was on a roll! Hope this one's not too sappy.

Little note: The Mark that I write about is very self reflective. As he is quite an introvert and often when we read Bridget Jones, we have know idea what he could be thinking, so this is a way in which his character's inner feelings can be expressed.

Big Apple or Bridget?

November 12th

Think I have just made the biggest mistake of my life.

Last night started off very well, a nice dinner, talking, a few very good shags...yes a very successful evening...until I had to bloody open my big mouth.

I told her about the position I've been offered in New York and straight out asked her to come with me, to which she replied.

"You're going away? What?" She said looking first excited, then alarmed...and then a little annoyed.

"I've been offered a position as a senior partner over in New York."

"And you want me to go with you? Well...it's a very nice thought but I don't know..." She started to say.

"_If _I accept this new position, would you come with me?" I asked again caressing her face with my hand.

"Well I don't know, it's a bit of a shock." She said.

"I know it's soon, but I would love it if you would come with me." I said looking deeply into her eyes.

"You're right, it is very soon...so what I just...drop everything and go with you? Leave my family, my friends, my work...leave...my home?" She said starting to sound angry.

"Darling, I didn't think that it..." I began.

"So you are even if I decide not to come with you, you would still take the job anyway? I mean you did say _"If I accept" _didn't you?" she said getting a little more annoyed.

"I'm sorry it was just a thought I didn't mean..." I began again.

"So if I did go with you what would I do? Just sit around all day and wait for you to finish work?" She continued looking flustered and upset. "I mean I may not have the most promising career but I can't just..."

"Listen..." I said lightly holding her shoulders to keep her still. "I only got the news today at work, I have been contemplating on whether to tell you or not, I don't know what I was thinking just now...I shouldn't have just sprung that on you." I said looking straight into her eyes.

Bloody hell, why did I bring it up?

"It's just, we've been going out for only a day now and you already want to leave? I mean you say that you have liked me for several months now...but if you like me that much aren't I, aren't _we _more important than a job in New York?"

"Of course we are, you are so important to me...but you must remember, that this is the opportunity of a lifetime and my work is also important to me."

"You obviously don't care for me as much as you say you do!" She said angrily, shifting in the bed pulling the duvet up around her shoulders.

"Now Bridge you're being unfair, I care about you much more than you kn-" I started to reply.

"Unfair? Unfair? I'll tell you what's unfair..." She said turning to me. "...Unfair is having someone you really care about choose their career over you and fly out of your life forever. This is serious Mark, it's not something that you can just casually bring up in a conversation! I thought this was the start of something really beautiful, and special but you want to end it already?" She asked still angry.

"Now look, I wouldn't have asked you to come with me if I wanted to end it would I? This is a big step, and I now realize that it's too soon to take that step...I'm sorry I got carried away." I said a little annoyed myself.

"Well I'm sorry too Mark, you can't have both Me and America." She said looking down, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I think I should go." I said trying not to look at her. "I've got a few things to do for tomorrow." I said trying to sound nonchalant, when the truth was my heart was breaking seeing her cry.

She said nothing but continued to look down.

I put my clothes on and got my suitcase.

"Bye." I said taking a last look at her, hoping she would ask me to come back.

"Bye." She muttered softly.

I left her flat and the cold night air stung my face and hands. I began to walk slowly down the damp street. What just happened?

We had a lovely evening and then I go and spoil it.

This must be some kind of a record, having a big argument after just one day.

But wait a minute, she was completely unsupportive of me. I had just gotten the chance of a lifetime, I dreamt of this kind of job at university.

It's an honour to be chosen, and I'm at the peak of my career.

She should be congratulating me.

Yes.

No. I am a stupid arse.

What have I done?

Oh, I love her for Christ's sake. Why couldn't I just have told her how I felt?

I don't even know why I asked her about New York, I had been dreaming all day about the idea of her by my side in New York, me taking my dream job.

It was selfish of me to ask her. I hate to say it but I think Daniel Cleaver was right once when he called me socially retarded, I can't say what I want to say, especially when it comes to relationships, maybe I am emotionally retarded too.

She must think I'm a complete nutcase! It's her. She did it to me.

Being with her is like being on some sort of happy drug. I was completely lost in the moment when I asked her, I didn't think what she would have to say goodbye to if she came with me.

Oh God, how embarrassing, one day of being together and I ask her to move to America with me, I haven't even told her I love her yet and I'm asking her to move in with me, in another country. It's kind of humorous in a sense. But I have loved her for so long that it seems like longer. I suppose if we have an argument so early in the relationship, it is a sign that things can only get worse. Maybe I'm wrong. But is it wrong to be torn between two things you love? A woman and the law? But do I love my job that much? Oh Jesus I'm so confused.

Got to my house. I put the keys down on the bench and looked around at the stark environment. This house was a lot like my life. Colourless, boring...until I found Bridget I was like this. I don't want to be that person anymore.

Glanced over at answer phone and saw the light flashing.

Two messages, one from Natasha.

Can't she just leave me alone? Congratulating me on the position in the states, telling me she had gotten one too. Also telling me that she had rang my parents and informed them of my news, saying that they were very proud to hear it. Shit.

The other message from, I don't know who. Just silence, then it clicked off.

So miserable, went straight to bed. Tried to sleep but couldn't forget her face, crying...I wanted so much to wrap my arms around her and make everything alright. But something stopped me. Suddenly started laughing and couldn't stop, this whole mess was completely pointless and unnecessary...and completely my fault.

9:00AM

Woke up in my own bed remembering what happened. Wonder if I should ring Bridget and apologize?

Rang Bridget's phone. "Hello?" She answered.

"Bridget...it's Mark...I-" I started to say.

Heard voices in the background. Then the phone clicked off. She hung up on me? Tried phone again but it was engaged.

Well I guess she is really angry then. I suddenly felt angry myself. How could she be so childish and not even let me speak? Maybe she isn't as _fantastic_ as I thought she was. Maybe this is a warning sign, maybe I should take the fucking job!

9:30AM

Arrived at work still angry about the phone incident.

"Mr Darcy, you have a call on line 2." Said my secretary over the intercom.

"Thank you Sonya." I said picking up the phone. Was the Boss, wanted to see me in his office about the New York position.

Walked into his office and sat down on a chair. Talked for a bit, then got straight down to business.

"So Mark, have you decided if you're going to accept this position?"

I seemed to forget where I was, but then everything became clear.

"No..." I said vaguely.

"No?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry..." I stuttered on.

"It's a wonderful opportunity but...there is something much more important to me here, and I'm afraid...to tell you the truth, if I did take this position...I fear that my heart...would not be...completely in it." I said truthfully.

"Well I'm sorry that's the way you feel son, but I suppose you have to be true to what you want, whatever you're staying for must be important indeed." He said.

"Yes, she is...much more important."

9:50AM

After that I left work straight away canceling all of my appointments and everything on my schedule.

I took a cab straight to Bridget's flat.

Rang the entry buzzer. "Hello, who is it?" asked Bridget through the intercom.

"It's Mark." I said a little breathless from the excitement of it all.

I heard whispering through the speaker. I stood there getting a little impatient when she said finally. "Come on up then...shhh."

I got up to her front door. She opened it looking down at me from the step.

I could see the eyes of Shazzer and Jude peeking through from the kitchen room, but I didn't care.

"Wh-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked.

"Bridget, I came here to tell you that I'm so sorry about everything...I acted like a complete idiot and I want you to forgive me..." I said pleading with her.

"But what about your job?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I realized that there was no way that I could take that job, there are so many reasons to go, but one very important reason to stay..." I continued.

"And that is?" She said still not convinced.

"I love you Bridget."

To Be Continued

Thanks to all of the lovely people who reviewed my last few chapters, that was very nice of you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Helen Fielding owns Bridget and everyone else, even if she is destroying them every week. Sorry Helen.

Note: This chapter is just what happened in the last chapter except this time from Bridget's POV. Sorry about the confusion.

Chapter 6

November 12th

_9st 3, alcohol units 3, cigarettes 19 (v. bad), calories 3,000, boyfriends 1, boyfriends possibly lost 1, minutes spent wondering if self should sew self's mouth shut 100._

After Mark Left immediately grabbed phone and rang the girls. And even though it's late, being the great urban family that they are, said that they would be round in fifteen minutes.

Just sat in bed wondering what just happened.

Bastard! More tears began to burn my eyes. It started off so lovely and then it turned to absolute shit. Who does he think he is? Asking me to give up everything, implying that his job is more important than mine. Bloody snob.

Felt pangs of regret stir in me. No, it's not my fault. He was being an arrogant, selfish, bastar...Oh Shit! Put hands over eyes then repeatedly whacked self over head. This is all my bloody fault!

Mark was only trying to take the relationship to the next level showing me that he was serious about me as it says in _Why men feel they want what they think they want_.

Got out of bed and put on bathrobe. Then grabbed the phone and started to dial Mark's number when the entry buzzer went off. Must be girls. Let them in and Shazzer stared at the phone in my hand in horror.

"You're not calling him Bridge?" She shrieked.

"I feel awful, this was all my bloody fault, I-I thought I might apologize." I stammered worried that Shazzer was going to hit me.

"No, you're not calling him! Let him suffer for a while." Shazzer said grabbing the phone from my hand and hanging up.

Was going to argue but thought better of it.

All sat down on couch discussing whole thing.

"How fucking dare he?" Shazzer exclaimed lighting a silkcut. "How dare he assume that you would give up everything just to follow him around in America! He's still the same pretentious snob that he's was when you first met him." She continued.

"But it's a big opportunity, and I can't expect him to pass all of that up just for me." I said sullenly.

"Bridge, you've got a career as well and you can't give that up just to follow his...besides it's been two days that you've been together it's a little ridiculous to be asking a life changing question like that." Jude explained.

"But my career is hardly blossoming is it? Oh God...why did this have to happen?" I said screwing up my eyes.

"If he loved you, he wouldn't have even told you about the position. And if you have a fight like this so early in the relationship maybe you're not meant to be together." Said Jude solemnly.

Started to cry. Girls said they'd stay the night for moral support, but really think Shazzer wants to watch me like a hawk in case I try to use the phone again, sometimes I wonder if I have any free will at all.

November 13th

9:00AM

Woke up to phone ringing. Shaz and Jude were still asleep so grabbed phone and answered.

Was Mark!

"Bridget...it's Mark...I-" He started to say.

Felt hand behind me snatch phone from my grip.

"That should show him, Bridge just detach...he'll be back." Said Shaz unplugging the phone this time.

Felt like prisoner in own home, but I suppose Shazzer is right, If I detach he will realize that he was a pompous bloody pig! Oh what am I saying? Am so confused, just want everything to be good again.

9:50AM

Late for work, Jude and Shaz still here.

Entry buzzer went. "It's Mark." he said through the intercom.

"What do I do?" I whispered in panic.

"Just detach Bridget, like we told you." Jude whispered back.

Girls went to hide in kitchen. Bloody cowards, I swear they are all talk.

Opened door and looked down at him. Was so adorable, was wearing work shirt and tie, looking up at me moonily with those deep brown eyes...Argh...have to detach.

But so difficult...argh concentrate.

Be detached.

"Wh-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked trying to be as detached as I possibly could.

"Bridget, I came here to tell you that I'm so sorry about everything...I acted like a complete idiot and I want you to forgive me..." He said not taking his eyes away from mine.

"But what about your job?" I asked.

He paused for a moment. Looking like he was trying to keep his composure, took a deep breath then he looked back up at me.

"I realized that there was no way that I could take that job, there are so many reasons to go, but one very important reason to stay..." He continued.

"And that is?" I asked.

"I love you Bridget." he said finally.

Oh my God.

Am going to faint.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
